


Огниво

by sassynails



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: Однажды с Живоглотом стало происходить странное.Фик написан на Фандомную Битву 2013 для команды Гарри Поттера. Спецквест, тема - кроссоверы.





	

Колокольчик над дверью пискнул, возвещая о прибытии очередного посетителя. Снейп чертыхнулся и пальнул наконец Ступефаем в детеныша корнуольского малого стрекозлика, которого безуспешно пытался изловить уже битых четверть часа. Тот шлепнулся обземь с треском, но Снейп только пожал плечами. Легче было срастить засранцу крылья, чем поймать его.  
Он сердито сдвинул брови и поплелся принимать клиента. До конца рабочего дня оставалось чуть больше получаса, и тому, кто вздумал притащиться в такое время, лучше бы не иметь со своим зверьем проблем серьезнее, чем очередной вросший коготь или банальное несварение желудка.  
У входа в ветеринарную аптеку стояла Гермиона Грейнджер, сжимавшая в охапке здоровенного рыжего кошака, чьей страшной приплюснутой мордой следовало бы пугать глупую мелюзгу, клянчащую у родителей котеночка.  
Все надежды Снейпа на досрочное заверешние пятницы улетучились, стоило ему только взглянуть на лицо Грейнджер, не говоря уже о ее зверюге. О, он прекрасно знал это обеспокоенное выражение истинно любящих свою живность хозяев, которые заметили что-то неладное в питомце и не успокоятся, пока тот не обретет былую бодрость и легкость бытия.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — процедил Снейп вместо приветствия.  
— О, здравствуйте, профессор! А у вас тут миленько. — Она нервно улыбнулась и взъерошила котяре холку, от чего его рожа стала еще более насупленной и недовольной, если такое было вообще возможно.  
— Какие проблемы? — Снейп не намерен был тратить время на вежливость.  
Грейнджер, казалось, совершенно не обиделась такому приему, и Снейп не мог не поставить ей мысленную галочку в воображаемый табель.  
— Да мой кот. Вернее, книззль. Хагрид очень вас рекомендовал, говорил, вы самые запутанные случаи решаете вмиг.  
От упоминания своего злополучного работодателя у Снейпа чуть скулы не свело от злости.  
— Насколько запутан ваш случай? — спросил он и многозначительно глянул на часы на стене.  
Грейнджер смерила часы скептическим взглядом и ответила, ничуть не переменившись в лице:  
— Запутаннее не придумаешь. У нас все плохо.  
Снейп сжал переносицу и присел на стул у прилавка, в очередной день проклиная тот день, когда в необъяснимом приступе благодарности пришел к Хагриду и заявил, что так как тот вытащил его из Хижины и спас ему жизнь, он перед ним в неоплатном магическом долгу. Кто же знал, что Хагрид воспримет это буквально и тут же всучит место в своей ветеринарке.  
— Рассказывайте.  
— Понимаете, Живоглот уже в довольно преклонном возрасте, — начала Грейнджер. — И вот ударила ему седина в пуховые штаны — и какой-то непонятный бес в ребро.  
Снейп направил скучающий взор на пресловутые пуховые штаны — действительно, у кота была вполне седая задница.  
— В общем, у него проблемы психического характера. Неясной магической этиологи. Мне кажется, — тут Грейнджер перешла на шепот, словно стеснялась говорить при своем коте, — он подхватил дурную болезнь. Или свихнулся.  
Снейп встрепенулся. К такому он совершенно не был готов. Вросшие когти, заворот кишок, чистка анальных желез, все что угодно, но иметь дело с последствиями половой распущенности стареющих котов решительно не хотелось.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Нет. Вовсе нет. Но, похоже, он бегает к какой-то кошке.  
— Мисс Грейнджер. По порядку, если вас не затруднит.  
— Дело в том, мистер Снейп, что несколько раз в неделю Живоглот вдруг вскакивает, срывается с места и куда-то уносится, при этому глаза у него делаются размером с блюдца — и это не метафора, поверьте. Возвращается он под утро и спит потом два дня.  
Снейп напрягся.  
— Мисс Грейнджер. Я, конечно же, понимаю, что тот факт, что я по глупости попал в ловушку неоплатного магического долга — это очень смешно. К счастью, я не давал никаких звериных клятв Гиппократа и могу пустить вашего уродца на шерстяные носки без единого угрызения совести.  
Может быть, ему только показалось, но на минуту в глазах Грейнджер мелькнула обида, и Снейп сразу подумал, что обида эта старая, из тех, что живут годами, копошась на самом дне души, иногда всплывая, чтобы выпустить в сердце немного яда. Снейп попытался вспомнить, часто ли мисс Грейнджер попадало от него в школе, и не смог, а затем отбросил эту мысль, потому что обнаружил, что былого злорадного удовлетворения она не приносила.  
— Спасибо за... помощь, мистер Снейп, — поджав губы ответила Грейнджер и развернулась, чтобы уйти. Снейпа даже кольнуло стыдом, настолько ощутимо, что он собрался было окликнуть ее и хотя бы предложить померить ее чудищу температуру, но посмотрел на часы, показывающие без десяти шесть, и, все еще испытывая стыд, мелочно молчал.  
В этот момент рыжий книззль вырвался из рук своей хозяйки и свалился на пол, истошно блажа и отхаркиваясь. Его глаза стали стремительно увеличиваться в размерах, покрываясь сеточкой сосудов и выпирая из орбит, до тех пор, пока не достигли размеров хорошего чайного блюдца. Кот взревел и закружил по комнате, судорожно ища какую-нибудь лазейку, будто на хвосте у него сам черт сидел. Мисс Грейнджер, не в силах помочь ему, зажала рот рукой и всхлипнула.  
Внезапно Снейп заметил точку. Это была просто точка, словно кто-то, умеющий писать прямо в пространстве, поставил в воздухе жирную чернильную кляксу. Снейп крякнул от неожиданности и потянулся за палочкой. Точка росла, превращаясь в пятно, края которого махрились и обвисали, как старые тряпки. Всклокоченный котище, увидев пятно, заорал, бешено вращая блюдцами-глазами, и юркнул в него, как в нору. Раздался громкий чмок, и пятно схлопнулось.  
Рядом со Снейпом возникла обескураженная Грейнджер.  
— Вы когда-нибудь видели такое раньше? — зашептала она.  
— Нет. Но есть кое-какие соображения. Вы ничего не сказали про дыры в пространстве. И должен признать, глаза-блюдца на вашем коте выглядели внушительно, — пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, ответил Снейп.  
— А я и сама первый раз такое вижу. Обычно Живоглот смывался, и, видимо, это случалось вне поля моего зрения.  
Она кинула на него взгляд, полный «я же вам говорила, а вы мне не верили». Обычно произнести слова «а ведь я предупреждал» в вопиющей ситуации являлось прерогативой Снейпа, и внезапно оказаться по другую сторону было не то, чтобы неприятно, но неожиданно. Скорее, отрезвляюще и в некотором роде — познавательно. Во всяком случае, только так Снейп мог объяснить внезапную волну сочувствия и понимания, которой его накрыло при виде покрасневшего носа Грейнджер.  
Он с болью взглянул на часы. Без пяти. Мысленно выругавшись, Снейп схватил палочку, ткнул в то место, где несколько мгновений назад была лохматая дыра и, поддев реальность, словно кусок ткани, отодвинул в сторону, как занавеску.  
— Пойдемте. Разберемся с этим вашим дурдомом.  
Грейнджер вылупилась на него так, что на мгновение Снейп подумал, будто ее глаза решили взять пример с несчастного книззля.  
— Как? Туда? Но мы...  
— Если ваш бестолковый кот умудряется выбираться оттуда раз за разом, двум неглупым волшебникам это и подавно будет под силу.  
— Знаете, я сейчас просто от шока все слова подрастеряла, и обязательно пристану к вам с распросами о том, что это сейчас было, но Хагрид был прав! — пробормотала она.  
— После вас, — съязвил Снейп, гостеприимно махнув рукой в открывшийся проем.  
Все еще обескураженно разглядывая его, Грейнджер шагнула в затянутую тенетами и темнотой дыру.  
Снейп сразу же последовал за ней.  
Несколько ярдов они, откашливаясь, продирались сквозь узкий, с нависающим сводом тоннель, поросший будто бы истлевшими тряпками, на которых скопилась вековая пыль. Потом впереди забрезжил свет, и они, наконец, выбрались наружу. Уже стемнело, и небо было затянуто низкими тучами. Вокруг них стеной вздымались деревья, их кроны растворялись в темной выси, а густой подлесок обступал исполинские стволы. Тоннель за ними тотчас же схлопнулся, и Снейп зажег тусклый Люмос широкого действия, чтобы осмотреться.  
— Похоже на Запретный лес, — осторожным шепотом сказала Грейнджер.  
— Только тем, что этот лес тоже волшебный.  
— Есть предположения, где мы?  
— Не больше, чем у вас.  
— Но зачем же вы тогда...  
— Считайте это минутной слабостью, блажью, которая одержала верх над рацио, воспользовавшись внезапной поддержкой со стороны научного интереса.  
Грейнджер скептически хмыкнула и зажгла собственный Люмос. Снейп нехотя обратил внимание, на то, какими разными были их заклинания. Свет на конце его палочки вкрадчиво рассеивался, осторожно выхватывая из темноты очертания развесистых кустов и поваленных стволов деревьев. Ее же огонек будто бы бесстрашно вгрызался в темень, вторгался в ее царство без малейшего почтения, при этом создавая еще более густые и оттого пугающие тени. Снейп вздохнул, придавленный внезапной и непонятной ему самому печалью.  
— Так через что мы сейчас пробрались?  
— Через кротовину. Червоточину.  
— Да ладно, бросьте. Может еще скажете, что мы на другой планете высадились? — фыркнула Грейнджер.  
— Это магическая кротовина. Масштабы совершенно другие. Не коллапсирует, стабильная, поэтому через нее можно перемещаться.  
— Не слышала о таких. — Грейнджер явно была уязвлена.  
— Неудивительно. Последний ТРИТОН-класс по уходу за магическими существами набирался за четыре года до вашего выпуска.  
— Но причем тут магические существа?  
— Мисс Грейнджер, только не говорите мне, что не знали о том, что большинство своих изобретений люди позаимствовали у животных. В том числе аппарацию. На свете слишком много умников, которые считают, что изучать простые вещи — ниже их достоинства.  
Он нахмурилась. Снейп почувствовал себя снова в седле, причем, на своем любимом коньке.  
— Вы назвали меня неглупой там, в аптеке, — глухо промолвила Грейнджер ни с того, ни с сего.  
О, да. Снейп с удовлетворением, доступным только очень желчным людям, предвкушал яд слов на своем языке.  
— Вы были неправы, — продолжила она тем временем.  
— Неужто? Меня ждет одно из этих самокритичных признаний?  
Грейнджер, казалось, не заметила шпильку.  
— Я не неглупая. На самом деле я умная. Очень.  
Она произнесла это таким голосом, словно считала свой ум пороком, скривила лицо и продолжила:  
— Просто при этом я дура.  
Снейп крякнул от неожиданности и даже нашел в себе силы удержаться от очередной колкости.  
— Обычно требуется изрядный интеллект, чтобы себе в этом признаться, — сказал он в сторону.  
— Да. К слову о простых вещах... правильно ли я поняла, что происходящему с Живоглотом есть какое-то простое объяснение?  
— Можно сказать и так. Кротовинами пользуется довольно много магической живности. Чаще всего — фениксы. Но не только. Их основное отличие от аппарации в том, что в них можно находиться какое-то время. И даже прятаться.  
— Через чью мы сейчас прошли?  
— Судя по всеми, ее создала какая-то очень древняя карга.  
Грейнджер прыснула и рассмеялась в голос.  
— Я сказал что-то смешное? — поинтересовался слегка задетый Снейп.  
— Нет-нет. Просто у меня дома, представляете, есть целая книга, «Каникулы с каргой», написанная Гилдероем Локхартом, между прочим, с автографом. На втором курсе я ее прочитала раз пять. При этом о каргах не знаю почти ничего, кроме того, что они наводят мороки.  
— По-моему, это, скорее, печальный факт в вашей биографии, а не смешной. А вот насчет мороков вы правы. Кстати, нам нужно быть осторожнее, потому что скорее всего, мы оказались в одном из них. Давайте побыстрее найдем вашу злополучную зверюгу и вернемся.  
Грейнджер взглянула на него, словно непутевая школьница, которую учитель застукал после отбоя в опасном месте, вытащила палочку и произнесла какое-то неизвестное Снейпу заклинание. На земле, покрытой многолетним ковром листопадов, вспыхнула голубым дорожка путаных кошачьих следов.  
— Видите, мистер Снейп, не вы один обладаете багажом с виду бесполезных знаний о простых вещах, — заметила Грейнджер не без нотки торжества в голосе, и, освещая путь своим нахальным Люмосом, двинулась вперед.  
Они продирались сквозь заросли самого невообразимого леса. Ветви деревьев начинались почти от корней и не тянулись вверх, а вальяжно раскидывались вокруг, переплетаясь и образовывая бесконечные лабиринты ходов и арок.  
— Какое странное место, — прошептала Грейнджер через некоторое время. — Вы не поверите, но мне почему-то ужасно хочется вскарабкаться на эти деревья и просто... полазать там.  
— Охотно верю. В конце концов, этот магический конструкт имеет отношение к вашему коту и, возможно, уже наполнен производными его... скажем так, мыслительных процессов.  
Грейнджер в ответ улыбнулась ему, странной, робкой и маленькой улыбочкой, и храбро пошла вперед по дорожке из подсвеченных кошачьих лап.  
Внезапно впереди послышался треск ломающихся веток и громкое сопение. Воздух в считанные мгновения наполнился резким запахом, в котором преобладала лаванда.  
Грейнджер встала, как вкопанная, и Снейп подошел к ней сзади и выхватил палочку.  
— Запах очень знакомый, — шепнула она.  
Деревья впереди расступились, обнажив высокое серое небо с проглядывающей через клочья туч луной, и на лесной прогалине появилась высоченная, футов под девять, фигура человека, от которого кошмарно несло чем-то лавандовым. В первую очередь в глаза бросались его ботинки. Огромные, черные, начищенные до такого блеска, что в почти зеркальной поверхности отражался месяц, они излучали поистине магнетическую привлекательность. Об них хотелось тереться, оставить свой запах, разодрать им сверкающие носы и...  
В этот момент Грейнджер звонко рассмеялась.  
— Мерлин, это же... вы не поверите, это Эрни. Эрни Макмиллан! Мы с ним иногда... В общем, у него лавандовый шампунь. Или мыло.  
Она похихикала еще, а потом осторожно взяла Снейпа за локоть. Ее прикосновение ощущалось очень остро, и Снейп чуть было не отпрянул, застигнутый врасплох, будто она дотронулась не до его руки, а до мыслей.  
— Мистер Снейп. Я сейчас спрошу что-то очень глупое. Но у вас не возникает желание... нагадить в эти ботинки? Потому что у меня...  
Она снова поднесла руку ко рту и сдавленно засмеялась.  
— О, Гермиона, детка, привет! — раздался вдруг с высоты голос здоровенного Макмиллана.  
Он противно зачмокал губами, изображая не то поцелуи, не то желающего заглотить наживку карася, и Снейп, взглянув на Грейнджер, презрительно изогнул бровь.  
Она залилась густым румянцем и отмахнулась.  
— А это ты, маленький рыжий засранец! А ну-ка, иди сюда, посажу тебя в ванную, а то опять ботинки мне испоганишь. Какой ревнивый у тебя кот, Гермиона.  
Огромная рука потянулась к Снейпу, чтобы схватить его за загривок, и он еле успел нырнуть под ветви разлапистого дерева рядом.  
Грейнджер хохотала в голос.  
— Простите, мистер Снейп! Это видимо, то, как Живоглот представляет себе Эрни. Он действительно ужасно ревнив.  
Снейп, плюясь отборными ругательствами, запустил в Макмиллана Ступефаем, и тот повалился в чащу, ломая под собой деревья.  
Грейнджер подала ему руку, чтобы помочь выбраться на тропку. Маленькую и теплую руку. Держать ее было приятно, и Снейп тем скорее и резче вырвал свою.  
— Пойдемте живее, — прошипел он, отряхиваясь от пожухлой листвы.  
Грейнджер пожала плечами и, тряхнув гривой, зашагала вперед.  
Она двигалась неровно, как будто подпрыгивая, в ее походке не было ничего женственного, а непослушная копна волос, которую она, судя по всему, даже не пыталась загнать хоть в какое-нибудь подобие прически, подпрыгивала и пружинилась на каждом шагу.  
«Совершенно не мой тип», подумал Снейп, и следом за этой мыслью в голову скакнула другая, вертлявая и колкая: «Да у меня вовсе и нет какого-то своего типа».  
Он мотнул головой, чтобы прогнать эти мысли, обе, и вдруг впереди раздался трубный рев.  
— Ох, господи, мне даже страшно подумать, насколько больной может быть фантазия у кота, — промолвила Грейнджер, остановившись.  
На них надвигалось что-то массивное.  
— Похоже, ваш кот грезит, как минимум, о слонах, — съязвил Снейп и осмотрелся в поисках надежного укрытия, куда можно было бы метнуться в случае чего.  
А из леса тем временем вышел дракон. Вернее даже не дракон, существо, которое, подминая под себя вековые деревья, выползало прямо на них, больше было похоже на гидру. Снейп слету насчитал как минимум семь голов, но, возможно, их было больше.  
Гидра была рыжей, и вся двигалась, мельтешила, извивалась, и Снейпу казалось, что она занимает собой все пространство. Деревья словно уменьшались рядом с ней, луна бледнела, а небо растворялось. Гидра несла с собой гремучую смесь запахов: домашние пироги, зелье от головной боли, доксицид, нестиранное белье, стиранное белье, стиранное и выглаженное белье, бензин, чернила. Снейп даже закашлялся от такого обилия.  
— Где седьмая? Седьмая где, я спрашиваю? Раздался сверху немного крикливый голос.  
— Опять копалась в помойке у магглов. Принесла какую-то дребедень снова, — ответил ему другой, пониже.  
Из-под массивных лап гидры во все стороны расползался самый разнообразный хлам. Фантики от конфет, маггловская старая техника, выщербленная посуда; горы блинов и булочек возникали то тут, то там, между ними текли ручейки мясной подливы, в которых плавали кусочки бекона, а откуда-то из-за хвоста сыпались, словно горох, садовые гномы.  
— Третья, ты мне шею прижала! Или ты четвертая?  
— Я третья! У четвертой одного уха нет, смотреть надо лучше.  
Одна голова, которая росла будто бы откуда-то со стороны, заметила Снейпа и Грейнджер и склонилась над ними, кокетливо тряхнув рыжей гривой.  
— Эй, смотрите. Это же Гермиона! Гермиона в гости пришла! Первая, нам нужен ростбиф и сливочное пиво!  
Головы гидры зашевелились, сплетаясь и расплетаясь в невозможные комбинации, а у Снейпа в голове все мысли вытеснило невозможной, всеохватной суетой.  
— Привет, Джинни, — еле сдерживая смех, произнесла Грейнджер. У нее даже получилось вежливо. — Ты тут случаем не видела Глотика?  
Восемь (или девять? Снейп так и не смог их сосчитать) голов одновременно повернулись к Гермионе, уставившись на нее практически одинаковыми мордами. На несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание, прерываемое только чавканьем садовых гномов, которые дорвались до одной из куч с блинами.  
И потом все головы заголосили сразу, громко, перебивая друг друга и переругиваясь. Их голоса, резкие и крикливые, слились в давящую на уши какофонию, и Снейп, схватив Грейнджер за руку, потащил ее прочь. Головы гидры все еще продолжали спорить, а потом сзади донесся расстроенный голос одной из них:  
— Гермиона! Куда же ты? Сейчас ужин будет. А потом можно я потреплю тебя за холку немного? Я нежно!  
— Я начинаю проникаться симпатией к вашему коту, — заявил Снейп, когда Уизли гидра осталась, наконец, позади, и под ногами не путались ее садовые гномы. — У него великолепное чувство юмора, а ирония, с которой он подмечает детали, достойна всяческого уважения.  
Снейп вложил в голос все высокомерие, на которое был способен.  
Грейнджер в ответ только улыбнулась.  
— Ну не просто же так я его люблю, — тихонько сказала она, и посмотрев вперед, добавила: — Смотрите! Мы, кажется, пришли.  
На полянке, между корней необъятного дуба притулилась полуизбушка, полуземлянка, старая и такая ветхая, что, казалось, развалится от малейшего дуновения ветра.  
Окончательно выбравшись из чащи, Снейп с удивлением обнаружил три огромных сундука около землянки, на которых сидело по зверю. Судя по всему, двое из чудищ были собаками, а в одном явно угадывался Живоглот. У каждого были огромные глаза, причем, у одной из собак настолько огромные, что тело казалось небольшим придатком к этим двум светящимся желтым мельничным жерновам.  
Чуть поодаль от них восседала древняя, как прах, карга и что-то чертила длинной клюкой на земле.  
— А-а-а, явились-не запылились, — прошамкала она в в свисающий ниже подбородка нос, даже не взглянув на Снейпа и Грейнджер.  
— Добрый вечер! — бодро и только чуть-чуть с дрожью в голосе начала Грейнджер. — Кажется, мой книззль, Живоглот, потерялся и теперь... э-э-э... сидит на одном из ваших сундуков. Не могли бы вы освободить его от этих, эм.. чар и вернуть его мне?  
— Да как же ж я тебе верну его, деточка? Испокон веков он мой, когда ишшо мы, карги, среди вас, людишек-то, похаживали, служил мне верой и правдой. А потом посеяла я где-то огниво свое волшебное, дырявая башка, да с горя и завалилась спать в дубу. Вот они и разбежались у меня с голодухи-то. Черт знает, где их по свету носило. Да только я таперича проснулась и огниво разыскала. А котейка мой не хочет возвертаться, бегает к тебе теперь, будто шальной.  
— Но как же... — Губа у Грейнджер предательски задрожала, и она вдруг повернулась к Снейпу и взглянула на него с такой надеждой, что ему почудилось, будто кто-то пнул его поддых. Никто и никогда еще не смотрел на него так, как будто только от него, Северуса Снейпа, зависело чье-то счастье. Это одновременно окрыляло и очень, очень пугало.  
— Ну хошь, поменяемся с тобой? Сторгуемся, чай! — прокаркала карга и улыбнулась, обнажив гнилые пеньки нескольких зубов.  
— Но я даже не знаю, что вам предложить. — Грейнджер развела руками.  
— А хоть первенца своего пообещай, хоть ребеночка чьего приведи, хоть сама на его место сядь, все сгодится.  
Карга засмеялась, отчего бородавки на ее длинном носу затряслись и запрыгали с места на место.  
Грейнджер сникла.  
— Загадки, — вдруг сказал кто-то голосом Снейпа, и через секунду он осознал, что только что заставил Грейнджер играть в загадки с тысячелетней хитрой каргой, в чьем мороке сейчас находился.  
— А-а-а-а, вот и прынц прекрасный вызвался! А смотри, прынц, коли проиграет девица твоя, обращу ее в жабку, да и делов-то.  
— Хорошо. До первого проигрыша. Выиграет она, забираем кота. Выиграешь ты — хоть в жабку, хоть в тритончика, хоть в змеевичка.  
Грейнджер резко повернулась к нему с явным намерением совершить магоцид.  
Карга заклокотала, закружилась, хлопая себя по костлявым коленкам, прикрытым ветошью. Снейп подушечкой большого пальца потрогал кончик палочки. В голове наливалась решимостью идея.  
— Что такое, внутри розовое, снаружи чернота, по одному месту катится, по другому скачет, к зеркалу подойдет — нарядится, а после ходит, слезами плачет? Думай деточка, да недолго, пока песок в часах бежит.  
Карга вытащила из складок своего тряпья крохотные песочные часы и поставила на пенек рядом с собой.  
Грейнджер судорожно засеменила по кругу, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь придумать. Снейп вздохнул и поднял палочку.  
— Ступефай!  
Карга повалилась наземь с изумленным лицом, а звери на сундуках завыли будто от боли.  
— Ну же, Грейнджер. Хватайте вашего котяру!  
Словно на автомате, та бросилась к своему любимцу и, стараясь не повредить здоровенные глаза, схватила его под передними лапами.  
В мгновение ока Снейп оказался у карги, ослабил Ступефай так, чтобы она могла кивать головой, и склонился над ней.  
— А ты думала, я правда играть пришел? Значит так, уважаемая. Сундук разнесу, Ступефай рассеется через час, кота от чар сама потом освободишь. А не то в министерстве про твое волшебное огниво узнают и пришлют команду по незарегистрированным магическим артефактам.  
Карга, чьи глаза от страха и неожиданности грозили посоперничать с Живоглотовыми, закивала головой.  
Запустив Инседио в сундук, на котором несколько мгновений назад сидел лупатый Живоглот, Снейп выкрикнул последнее «фините инкантатем максима», и морок рассеялся. Они кучей повалились наземь, и, придя в себя, Снейп обнаружил, что лежит на полу в своей аптеке, а нос ему щекочут чьи-то волосы.  
«Хорошо бы это была Грейнджер, а нее треклятая скотина», подумал он и открыл глаза. Грейнджер, свалившаяся на него, растерянно улыбалась сверху.  
— Это было очень неожиданно, — ничуть не смущаясь своим положением, сказала она. — Не думала, что вы способны так весело жильдить.  
— По легенде, первой обладательнице волшебного огнива отрубили голову, причем, совершенно ни за что, им не впервой, — хмыкнул Снейп и попытался сдуть с лица ее волосы.  
— Значит, вы не знаете ответ на загадку?  
— Конечно же, нет.  
— Жаль. Теперь я буду умирать от любопытства.  
— Не желаете наведаться к старушке еще разок и выспросить?  
Грейнджер засмеялась.  
— Может быть, слезете с меня? — почти обиженно пробормотал Снейп и отвел глаза.  
Рядом заорал кот.  
Грейнджер торопливо поднялась и покраснела.  
— Есть, наверное, хочет, — сказала она в сторону. — Мистер Снейп. Кажется, я перед вами в долгу.  
— В неоплатном магическом? — с надеждой спросил Снейп.  
— Нет, пожалуй, но...  
— Можете угостить меня огневиски в Трех Метлах. Я не Хагрид и не воспользуюсь вашим предложением по простоте душевной. А рабочий день уже закончился, — выпалил Снейп, не успев подумать.  
— Я хотела предложить поговорить с Хагридом, вообще-то, но...  
У Снейпа что-то сжалось и развалилось внутри. Он резко вытянулся, представил себя маленьким черным ящиком, который захлопнулся и закрылся на тысячу замков, но это не помогло. Разочарование и стыд все равно покалывали где-то под сердцем.  
— ...Но это даже лучше, — закончила Грейнджер и протянула ему руку.  
Не глядя ей в глаза, Снейп осторожно сжал ее пальцы. Она рассмеялась, тихо и ласково.  
— И одно другому не мешает. С Хагридом я все равно поговорю.  
Она заправила за ухо торчавшую, словно знак вопроса, прядку и подхватила под мышку кота.  
— Я только домой его аппарирую. Жду вас в Метлах через четверть часа.  
Часы на стене аптеки пробили восемь. Снейп впервые за долгое время был рад, что сегодня пятница.


End file.
